False Pretense
by eutrix
Summary: -SasuSaku- Sakura's most HATED is SASUKE.But what if Sasuke asked her to act as his girlfriend for a week just to keep fangirls away. "Heck no!"-"I'll pay you 10,000"-"Deal!". but at the end, they've realized they weren't actually acting anymore.
1. money can buy anything

OLD TITLE:_ She did it for 10,000_

CURRENT & FINAL TITLE: _False Pretense_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.-F**A**L**S**E **P**R**E**T**E**N**S**E**-.  
(She did it for 10k)

_-Chapter 1: Money buys anything-  
_

-

Sasuke's Mr. Drop-dead gorgeous, who everybody adores. He puts the 'H' in 'Hott'. Ninety-nine percent of girls like him. Has an average of eighty stalkers and receives more than a hundred love letters a day. Almost every girl falls for him. Would that even be possible? Yes it is, if you're Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, here's Sakura Haruno, the most fabulous of all fabs. The one who melts all the guys. Yes, almost every guy likes her. The one percent who HATES the Uchiha hottie since the first time she laid eyes on him. Yes, not dislike but a total hatred! That's why the guys think they've got the upper-hand cuz of the fact that she hates the certain girl-magnet.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke's irritated with tons of love letter popping out and scattering whenever he opens his locker and the obvious girls who follow him around, in and out of the campus.

"I wan't freaken freedom!" He yelled, startling Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru who were with him.

"What's up with you?" Shikamaru asked with a brow risen.

"Tch.. ...A bunch of morons trailing me around" Sasuke murmured.

"Hah. Now, you're complaining? Then why don't you get yourself a girlfriend so that all those other girls would stay away?" Neji suggested.

"Heh... I dont even like anybody." The onyx-eyed teen answered.

"Why not _'act_' like you have a girlfriend?" Neji continued.

"Yeah right. Like there's even someone guaranteed for that role." Replied the Uchiha, as he inserts his hands in his pocket.

A light bulb flashed on Naruto's head. "Sakura." The blond suggested.

"Her? Baka, she hates me and I dont like her." Sasuke replied.

"That's the point. Haruno Sakura, the only girl who hates you equals no mushy-mushy feelings." Shikamaru stated.

"Tch. What do you mean?" The raven-haired teen mumbled.

"If you'll plan a set up with Haruno and act like you're a couple, girls will stop following you around. That wouldn't hurt, the fact that she hates you and you don't have feelings for her. " Neji answered for Shikamaru.

(Yes, Sasuke doesn't have feelings for any certain girl)

"Oh c'mon, Teme. Do it for bittersweet 'freedom'. How about just for a week?" Naruto added.

"Hmm.. A week, aye?" Sasuke's lips ran up and made a smirk "Hah.. And how do you think i could ask a favor like that from her?"

Shikamaru placed his folded arms at the back of his head. "That's you're problem." Shikamaru stated as the guys went ahead and left Sasuke with his own problem to solve.

_'Tch. Those guys do have a point. Well, i'll try it for a week, but how the heck will i ask her?'._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke and Sakura belong in the same class. Their seats are just a seat apart. Sitting so close with the person you hate, could you feel the irony?

_--In the middle of the class--_

Sasuke rolled a piece of tiny paper and threw it at Sakura, which unfortunately hit her face.

"Phew..." Sakura picked the rolled paper from her desk as she looked around to see who threw it. She then spots the Uchiha looking at her.

The emerald-eyed teen's eyebrows banged on each other. "What the heck is this Uchiha?" She hissed with out mere sound. Sasuke just read her lip movements as he looked back infront with a smirk.

Sakura rolled the paper open. There she read what was written

_'I got something to tell you...  
Meet you at the rooftop at 3:00pm after class_

_-Sasuke'_

"What the heck is the meaning of this?" Sakura asked herself in annoyance.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_--Rooftop 3:00pm--_

Sasuke was waiting for Sakura as he looked at the serene view above the school building with the gust of wind passing through. The onyx-eyed teen then heard the door jolt open, hearing a familiar voice.

"Baka, What do you want?" Sakura roared.

"... I just want to ask you something." Sasuke replied, still looking at the view.

"Hah. What? You gonna confess your love or something, like the guys usually do?" The pink-haired teen joked.

"Something like that." Sasuke replied as he turned around to face her with a sneer.

Sakura's smile faded, replaced with a peeved frown as she raised a clear brow. "Tch. Stop fooling around, Sasuke!" She hollered.

"Could I ask a favor?" Sasuke stated.

"Hah? YOU? Ask a favor from ME? and more importantly, do you even know who you're talking to?" Sakura said with a confused look.

"Yeah. So... would you be my girlfriend for a week?" The Uchiha asked stoically. Man, how straight-forward can he get?

Her jaw dropped open. "You? Me?"

"Yeah" Sasuke added.

"Heck No! I don't even like you. Duh! cuz i hate you. Get it? HATE YOU." She said, emphasizing the words.

"Yeah, i know. ...And i dont even like you too. Well, that's the point." That's so straight-to-the-point.

Sakura just gave him a confused look in reply.

"I want those other girls to stay away by letting them think I have a girlfriend." Sasuke added.

"Oh?! Of all people why the heck did you choose me, you Moron?!"

"Tch. Because, you dont have feelings for me and so if we're gonna act like we're together, it wont mean anything between us." The Raven-haired teen explained.

"Act? With you? Like eww, i wont go all lovey-dovey over you, Idiot!" Sakura replied in disgust.

"Oh c'mon!" Sasuke insisted.

"What's my benefit then?!" The emerald-eyed teen hollered back.

"I'll do all your cleaning duties for the year." The onyx-eyed teen replied.

"Heck NO! Not enough!"

"Oh c'mon, I'm just asking for a week!" He pleaded.

Sakura was overcome with anger and total annoyance. She turned around and walked back as she bit her lip.

"Wait!" He stated, grabbing Sakura's arm.

"What?!" She roared back at him with eyes burning hell.

"I'll pay you ten thousand bucks." said Sasuke.

Those words rung at Sakura's ears as the background changed to floral-sparkly rainbows."Te-te-te-ten thousand?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied stoically.

Sakura then snapped out of her dreams. "Deal! I'll start next week and dont forget your down payment, okey?" She replied with a grin as she shook hands with the Uchiha and turned around as she skipped her way down the stairs with a freaky grin.

_'oo--kay.. wow.. Talk about mood swings, makes me wonder if she's on menopause.'_

Oh? Sakura accepted the deal for Ten thousand. Hah... Money rules!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_To Be Continued._**

"I won the bet! Haha! I knew it! She accepted the deal!" Naruto yelled. "Now, you gotta pay me!"

"hah" Shikamaru took a deep sigh, noticing he actually lost from a deal, whether Sakura will say yes or no. "Troublesome. Who would've thought she'll actually do it for ten thousand... Money could actually buy anything."

--Sigh--

"dont forget _to review_"

_**Okay--If you might see mistakes in this chappie, they're just typos . But, i'll edit it. BELIEVE IT!**_

_**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**_

dont forget to check out my other stories.


	2. what do couples do anyway?

Dont get me wrong, the new title of the story is "False Pretense" but it's still the same "She did it for 10,000"--with just a newer title, that is.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.-F**A**L**S**E **P**R**E**T**E**N**S**E**-.  
_-Chapter two: What do couples do anyway?-_

1/2

Sakura called Hinata and Tenten at a tea house and told them what had happened.

"You're faking dating?!" Tenten asked with a 'shocked' look and took a sip from her tea -gulp- "...With him?!" She continued.

Sakura nodded with a grin. "...But don't tell Ino, she'll probably kill me. I'll just surprise her when _the time _comes."

"..H-he paid you 10,000 for it? ...And only for a w-week?" The lavender eyed teen added.

Again, Sakura nodded as she took a sip from her tea.

"It's like he's buying your soul or something. That money is heckah big!" Tenten hollered.

"B-But...but what if you'll grow feeling w-with each other?" Hinata stated.

"With him? Heck no!! That won't happen. Besides, it's just for a week and heck it's for 10,000! Oh and it'll start next week, Monday by the way." Sakura replied with a wink.

The brunette approached Sakura, shaking her again and again. "...Are you Sakura? Hah! You're not. You're not!!" Tenten doubted.

The pink-haired teen just gave her a confused look and a risen eyebrow in reply.

_--sigh--_ "Ookey-- so, maybe you _are _Haruno Sakura. The fact that you accepted that dumb favor for money, so yeah. But the last time I checked, you hated him and that was like an hour ago before you told me. " Tenten added.

"Hell yeah, I _do_ hate him!" Sakura replied with crouching eyebrows and eyes blazing with fury.

"Yeah, you hate him but that 'hate' is worth being bought for 10,000 bucks, aye?" The brunette debated.

"hmm..." Sakura made a deep thought "Well... If it's worth 10,000, yes it could be bought," She added with a carefree smile.

--sweatdrop--

There was a long pause as the girls took sips on their teas.

"Hmm..." Sakura made a deep thought, showing her signature bubbly face. "What do couples do, anyway?" The pink-haired teen asked, dumbly.

--Sweatdrop-_again_--

(well, the fact that Sakura never had a boyfriend since birth because she isn't interested with guys and doesn't watch mushy-mushy dramas, she has a very little idea when it comes to couples.)

Before Tenten was about to start another argument about Sakura asking a stupid question like that, Hinata answered. "W-Well, I think couples uhmm...they stay together so close, holding each others arms, like this." She said as she took ahold of a certain brunette's arm. "...And they look very sweet when they're together and a couple looks happy together wherever they're with each other" Hinata continued.

"...And--" She was about to say more, but stopped, noticing Tenten and Sakura staring at her with jaws dropped open. "W-what?"

"OMG! how the heck did you know all about _that_?" the brunette asked in curiosity.

"I--uhmm... --on the internet. (?)" Hinata answered, but it seemed more like a question though.

Both of the girls replied with mischievous doubting grins that ran up their faces, ear to ear.

"...Well anyways, Hinata's right! well, something like that and more (all she said was being together). That's all you have to do, and i bet you _cant_ do _all_ of em." Tenten smeared.

"Of course I can. I'm the school's miss drama." Sakura bragged.

"Well yeah, but you _can'_t do it with Sasuke. Going all lovey-dovey over him, betcha can't do that! You'll go all 'ew' " The brunette belittled.

"Hmm... well, I'll try my best then." Sakura stated with high pride as she stood and gave Tenten and Hinata a wink. She then turned around and gave her goodbye as she then exiting the tea house.

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other. "Who's gonna pay the bill? O.O"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura jumped on her bed and buried her face on her pillow.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself.

**'You've gotten yourself into a world where life goes easy with 10,000', **said her inner self.

'Ah! You again?' Sakura complained.

**'Eh? don't say that. You're me.'**

'no... You're the one who's me.'

**'whatever. Anyway, what are you complaining for?'**

'i'll be Sasuke's girl for a week starting next week, and you know that!'

**'Huh? But that's for ten thousand, girl'**

Sakura 'un-buried' her head from the pillow and sat down on her bed.

"That's right, I'm doing this for 10,000. Heck no one can stop me!" Sakura yelled out loud. "He wants freaken freedom. Well, let's see if he gets freedom from Haruno Sakura.. muwahahaha"

ugh. Sakura, you look like money!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_-with Sasuke and the guys--_

"So, how did it go?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It went all pretty well." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Ahaha! See Shikamaru, I won!!" Naruto shouted.

"Troublesome. I thought she hated you." Shikamaru added, pointing at Sasuke.

"Yeahahah... You have to treat me ramen, Shikamaru." The blond yelled.

"Tch. You made a bet on it?" the raven-haired teen replied with a glare. "Morons."

"Hn. What made her say 'yes'?" Neji asked stoically.

"Well, who would've thought that Haruno Sakura was a money-loving (obsessed) girl?" Sasuke replied.

Naruto and Shikamaru burst out a bang of loud laughter, as Neji gave a smirk.

"How much did you pay her then?" the pine-apple head implied.

"10,000", answered the Uchiha.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! How long will you 'act'?" the blond asked.

"Well, like you suggested, just a week. Starting next week" The onyx-eyed teen added.

Naruto's eye widened, as for Shikamaru and Neji, both gave a surprised face for about three seconds.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a risen eyebrow.

"Don't you think that's much just for a week, it could pay for months." Shikamaru stated.

"Well, he's Sasuke Uchiha, the rich guy. Money isn't a problem." Naruto said as he walked pass Sasuke. "Now, hows about that ramen we were talking about?"

"Tch. Shut up, dobe" Sasuke then rolled his eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

2/2

_--The next day--_

Sasuke and Sakura acted normal as always, like they haven't talked about the certain deal. Sakura was day dreaming and drawing scribbles on her notebook, as Sasuke was staring at the window, both feeling sleepy... then suddenly... BAMMM. Two pieces of chalk were flying across the room from their History teacher, Ibiki-sensei. It hit Sakura's huge forehead and Sasuke's cheek. Of course it took their attentions.

"Uchiha, Haruno both of you aren't listening." Ibiki stated.

The two just stared at him. Sakura let out a deep sigh and Sasuke yawned. Ugh. It was a sign of disrespect and insult for Ibiki-sama.

He roared. "Both of you, clean the room after class and put the boxes of your laboratory research in the school Gym's basement." The school bell rung right after Ibiki said it.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, showing faces of disgust.

Of course, whether they like it or not, both of them should clean. They were left in their room together-- which is not good.

the onyx-eyed teen was trying to start a conversation "Ah Saku--"

...But he was apparently cut off by Sakura "What makes you think that you could actually talk to me?"

"What's with you?" Sasuke complained with a risen eyebrow. "Hey, I'm paying 10,000 you know and you'll be my girlfriend for a week, remember?"

"Tch." Sakura rolled her eyes "For your info, that's for _next_ week, so this means this week is an exception. If you want me to talk or be nice with you, you should pay me three thousand and hell I'm just going to _ACT _like i'm talk to you nicely for sure!" She continued, annoyed.

"Hn." A mild smirk ran up on the Uchuha's face. "Whatever you say, milady."

Sakura just rolled her eyes once more. She then tried to carry the huge box they used. "Well, aren't you gonna help me out or something?" She stated with her eyebrow up.

Sasuke then approached Sakura and helped her out. Both then carried the big box, from side to side as they brought it outside, to the school gym basement. They unlocked the door.

"Careful." the onyx-eyed teen warned as they went down the dark basement stairs.

"Say that to your self, Uchiha. You're the one who's walking backwards." Sakura replied, rolling her eyes. "Uhmm... It's kinda dark thought." She murmured.

_'Is she afraid of the dark?' _He thought and gave a mild smirk.

She gave a clear risen brow "What are you smiling fo--aahhhh!!"

Yes, she tripped. And of course, the Uchiha was the one holding the other side of the box--- backwards, making him trip as well. So, Sasuke fell on his back. The box fell beside him and, well Sakura, she fell on top of him. Ehem._ --insert romantic music here--_ They were staring at each others eyes, the onyx and the emerald, but the next thing Sasuke knew --SLAP-- , he already had a bruise on his cheek. ugh. ( A/N: That moment would've been perfectly romantic, don't you think? well, on with the story...)

"Why the heck did you do that, Haruno?!" Sasuke roared with eyebrows banging each other.

the emerald-eyed teen just gave a disgusted look in reply.

"Hey, I was the one who caught your fall." the raven-haired teen complained.

"Well, I didn't ask you too!" She hollered back.

Sasuke was about to say something back but decided not to. He then went ahead up stares. (since they're at the basement)

His footsteps took Sakura's attention "Huh? Oh wait, don't leave me!" She yelled as she caught up.

Sasuke then tried to turn the nob. "Huh?"

"What 'huh'?" Sakura implied, who was now standing next to him.

He didn't answer, rather, he tried to push the door again and again and again and stopped, then stared at the certain girl next to him. "It won't budge." He stated, stoically.

"What?!" Sakura moaned. She then tried yelling "Hello! is anybody outside?! Please open the door."

"Tch. There's nobody there. It's 5:00pm and we're in the basement gym. But I think the janitor checks this area at 6:00pm"

"6:00pm? gaahh!! and why are you still acting so cool at this instant?" She grumbled. "...even if you're not."

The two weren't having any conversation, since both were not in the mood to talk. Sakura stayed at the left side of the small room, as Sasuke stayed at the other side. Sakura was still mumbling about 'being-trapped-with-him-at-a-place-like- this-in-a-time-as-late-as-this'. She took a quick glance at the Uchiha, who was apparently asleep, and the next thing she knew, she was already staring at him, but with an angry look ofcpurse. His eyes opened, noticing Sakura was looking. Now they're both staring at each other, but just for five seconds, then suddenly Sakura looked away as Sasuke gave a mild smile.

"Sakura, why don't we start the 'act' now?" He suggested.

"Huh? what do you mean?!" the bubblegum haired teen asked.

"Well, since we'll be a couple next week, then wouldn't it be better if we just start it now? Besides, I paid you ten thousand, that would be enough for us to 'act' for a month, now I'm just asking for two weeks." Sasuke stated.

"What are you talking about? The first deal was just for a week, so it'll just be for a week, okay?! That was the deal we--"

Sakura was about to finish what she was about to say when she noticed Sasuke was already infront of her.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke leaned his head forward, closer and closer to her face. "So? What do couples do when they're along in a dark place, only the both of them?"

Sakura froze and apparently turned red. She was leaning at the wall. She can't retreat or even dodge what ever attack would be coming. "Aaahh...ahh.." She cant even open her mouth to say something.

He was getting closer and closer and closer and.. "AHAHAHA! You could've seen your face, Sakura!! It was hilarious! I can't believe you fell for it!!" A loud laughter burst out from Sasuke.

Sakura got confused and later realized what he was saying. "What the hell was that, Uchiha!! Was that some kind of prank?!" She screamed out loud, She was still red, but now, she was red cuz of ranging anger!

"Well, what do you think?... AHAHAHA.. Sorry.. I'm sorry, I just got bored." He replied, with an ever-so-stupid reason.

"Grrr... You'll have to pay me additional three thousand for that?!" She answered back with crouching eyebrows.

"What?" Sasuke gave a weird look in reply. "Man, it's so expensive being with you." He complained.

"Hell yeah, it is!" She yelled, banging her feet on the floor.

She then went up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going!" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stopped and looked back at him. "Far from you!!" She replied.

She then continued walking up. then... --SLIP-- "Waaahh..."

Yes, yes she fell, again, but this time, Sasuke was quick enough to catch her though in an awkward position. (When Sasuke caught Sakura, he lost his balance. Sakura was leaning on the wall, while Sasuke was leaning on her. --Dang! Just a little bit more, it would've been a kiss--)

What a klutz.

Right in that situation, the door opened. Yes, it was the janitor _(A/N a girl janitor-- a janitress lol but let's stick with 'janitor')_ She had a clear view of that awkward position of both the teens had. Sakura, Sasuke and the janitor were all in shock.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_--next day--_

Sakura was walking at the hall. She was baffled of the fact that every girl was staring at her with angry burning eyes.

_'What's this about?' _

Someone then tapped her from the back. She then turned around. It's Tenten. "Uhmm... Care to explain?" Sakura stated.

Tenten then dragged her to a corner. "Sakura, there's a rumor spreading..."

"What rumor?" the pink-haired teen asked.

"You and Sasuke were making out in the gym basement yesterday, is that true?" the brunette implied.

"WHAT?! GRRR... ITS THAT BIG-MOUTH OLD JANITOR!!" Sakura screamed in anger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_**To be continued.**_

**Ok. so i'll stop here! wahhh... So it's the big-mouth old janitor's fault, aye?  
What will be Ino's reaction? What would Sasuke and Sakura do? Well, let's just find out on the next chapter: The dare.**

_**You can PM me if you see errors. Thanks. Well, others are just crazy typos. BELIEVE IT!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**__ reviews will always keep me going._ :D


End file.
